Mi Amor No Correspondido CCS
by sonylee
Summary: ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que amas a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y ese alguien simplemente no te corresponde? Eso le sucede a Li Mei Ling, una historia contada por ella misma...ONESHOT


Hola a todos este es mi fic de capitulo único, "Mi Amor No Correspondido"... el titulo como que lo explica todo...Esta es mi propia historia solo que con algunas variaciones (por cierto fundamentales) así que tampoco es tan historia mía ya que hay cosas que nunca pasaron y además ese chico nunca seria como shaoran.... ¿por qué escogí a Mei Ling para contar esta historia? Bueno, por que estaba en esa misma situación y por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos para trabajarlos en fics, ya que para mi ella es el personaje mas real de la serie independientemente de que no posea magia (ya que aunque Tomoyo no tiene, aun así me la encuentro demasiado irreal)....Espero que les guste....

**Mi Amor No Correspondido (Li Mei Ling) Song Fic—Que Lloro **

No siempre querer es poder, en ciertos casos es improbable y relativo ya que, aunque quieras a alguien con todo tu ser no siempre puedes estar con ese alguien....¿razones? puede ser por cualquier razón, por grandes diferencias, por malos entendidos o en mi caso, por enamorarme sola....si, un amor no correspondido.

Todo comenzó una noche, estaba esperándolo quizás esperaba lo que iba a suceder....

_-shaoran, pero mira en que estado te encuentras-le dijo Mei ayudándolo a ir a su habitación, el estaba muy tomado, sin embargo solo se le notaba en el caminar y en los ojos que estaban algo aguados y rojos-¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué has tomado?-preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado_

_-por que me siento muy mal, algo derrotado-contestó shaoran con la mirada en el suelo-al parecer nací para perderlo todo Mei...primero mi padre, ya casi no lo recuerdo ¿sabes? Y luego ella, mi madre ¿por qué tuvo que irse?_

_-por que así es la vida shaoran, algún día termina, no duraremos para siempre-contestó con tristeza y los ojos aguados, le dolía mucho el dolor de shaoran y encima soportaba su propio dolor por la muerte de su tía_

_Quédate un momento así, _

_  
no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar _

_  
si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo _

_  
me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.  
_

_-lo sé-dijo mirándola a los ojos con esa mirada tan dura, pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba cierta ternura...eso la hizo sonrojar, el sonrió por eso y ella bajó la vista solo para que no viera que aun lo amaba, que era mentira eso de que lo había olvidado y de que ahora tan solo lo veía como un amigo...shaoran hizo que lo mirara levantándole la barbilla, estaban tan cerca como si esa distancia que los separaba se pudiera medir con un centímetro por que ni siquiera llegaba a dos, se veía tan triste, tan afectado- eres tan bella-susurró y acarició su larga cabellera y de pronto, la besó...Era lo mejor que le había pasado en estos meses, según ella, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos; al principió no reaccionaba,. Al parecer aun no lo creía, pero luego le correspondió, el la besaba con ternura, con pasión cuando ese beso se volvió mas intenso,...la besaba como si la amara_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco _

_  
y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar _

_  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro _

_  
no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

Si, para mi esa fue la noche mas feliz de mi vida, el tan solo estar a su lado...no me importó que no estuviera dentro de si, ni el olor a alcohol, tan solo me importaban sus caricias, sus besos, que estábamos piel con piel, que sentía como si de verdad me amara aunque sabia perfectamente dentro de mí, que tan solo lo imaginaba, el amaba a alguien mas....

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _

_  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba _

_  
la vida me dijo a gritos_

_  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí  
_

-_que bueno que estas conmigo en estos momentos sakura-susurró mientras le besaba el cuello_

¡Pero demonios! ¡yo no era sakura! Y eso tampoco me detuvo, quería seguir lo que para mi era mas que magia, era una demostración de amor, algo que me estaba haciendo feliz aunque era falsa por todos lados "_te amo shaoran" _le dije, pero el no respondió, quizás se había dado cuenta de que, yo no era sakura...

_-Mei Ling, esto no debió suceder-dijo a la mañana siguiente mientras se abrochaba la camisa de espaldas, evitando verla mientras ella se vestía, como si ya no la hubiera visto esa noche_

_Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa _

_  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego _

_  
si lo fuerzas se marchita, _

_  
sin tener principio llega a su final.  
_

_-¿qué?-preguntó ella como incrédula pero muy dentro de ella sabía que eso ó hacia el y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo desistir, como para que entendiera que ella lo amaba, que nadie mas lo amaría como ella-no shaoran, no me digas eso-le suplicó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, al mismo shaoran le dolió mucho verla así-yo te amo shaoran, sabes que siempre lo he hecho, no me dejes_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel _

_-Mei Ling-dijo separándola de él y la tomó por las muñecas, la miraba de una forma muy triste, como arrepentido-perdóname, por favor perdóname_

Perdóname, fue lo único que pudo decir como si con eso yo olvidara todo, como si con eso el tiempo retrocediera y tan solo pudiéramos decir que todo fue un sueño y se fue, dejándome sola ahí, llorando desconsoladamente por ser una estúpida, una estúpida de lo peor...Después hablábamos poco, el casi no me miraba, trataba de hablarle pero siempre me ignoraba, trataba de acercarme pero siempre me rechazaba...

_ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
_

_-gracias, espérenos aquí-le dijo Mei Ling al chofer, shaoran salió del auto sin decir nada como siempre y ella salió tras él, caminaban lado a lado-shaoran_

_-¿qué sucede?-le preguntó sin mirarla_

_-shaoran-volvió a decirle, quería lograr por lo menos una mirada_

_-estoy escuchando Mei Ling_

_Mei ling se detuvo un momento, ya no podía soportarlo y lo tomó del brazo enojada-¡mírame con un demonio! ¡ maldita sea!-gritó histérica y con los ojos llorosos, el la miró como sorprendido, nunca la había visto de esa forma-shaoran yo...-le dijo mas calmada pero aun llorando-shaoran yo te amo y tu lo sabes, te amo con todo mi ser, desde siempre...yo se que no soy una hechicera que no hago magia ni con una varita y un sombrero pero no es mi culpa ¿sabes?..Eso pensaba tu madre, que por no tener magia no podía ser la prometida de su hijo y quizás tu piensas lo mismo pero ¿no crees que tengo mas que ofrecer que algunos hechizos?... no te merezco, soy muy poca cosa para ti-susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre una banca,_

_Que lloro por ti _

_  
que lloro sin ti _

_  
que ya lo entendí _

_  
que no eres para mi y lloro.  
_

_El se sentó a su lado y secaba sus lagrimas-no, Mei Ling, no digas eso tu vales mucho...eres bella, inteligente, bondadosa, tienes carácter, eres decidida..cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz a tu lado_

_-menos tu...por que nada de eso es suficiente para que olvides a sakura, y eso por favor no trates de negarlo-dijo poniéndose de pie, se secó el rastro de las lagrimas-nos veremos en la casa, necesito estar sola-le dijo marchándose y dejándolo solo_

sabia muy bien que eso no lo negaría, era precisamente lo que sentía ¿solo por mi debía negarlo?

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _

_  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba _

_  
la vida me dijo a gritos _

_  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba _

_  
que el amor es una cosa _

_  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego _

_  
si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio _

_  
llega a su final  
_

_-hola Mei Ling ¿cómo estas?-se escucho la voz de sakura a través del teléfono_

_-supuestamente bien-contestó desganada, con voz fría no podía siquiera fingir que todo seguía como antes _

_-¿por qué supuestamente? ¿no te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada_

_-sakura no me hagas caso ¿si?, estoy bien solo estoy algo afligida por la muerte de mi tía, aun no me repongo del todo y además tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad últimamente, solo estoy cansada_

_-sabes que siento mucho lo de la señora Yelan_

_-si, lo sé...gracias_

_-¿y como esta el? ¿esta mejor?...se supone que terminamos pero sabes que aun lo quiero-dijo triste_

_-y el también a ti...y si esta muy bien, lo sigue superando es alguien muy fuerte-aceptó_

_-si, por eso lo amo...Mei Ling cuídalo, cuídalo de esas chicas que lo quieren...yo quiero recuperarlo, quizás vaya la próxima semana a hablar con el, así que espérame para que me ayudes ¿si?_

_-si, y no te preocupes que ninguna chica se le ha acercado-mintió, estaba a punto de llorar, una lagrima la traicionó-tengo cosas que hacer sakura, hablamos después-cerró el teléfono y lloró, una vez mas_

Eso era lo único que podía hacer, al parecer confiaba en mi, me consideraba su amiga y mira lo que le había hecho, no se escucha muy lindo, me acosté con su novio por que aunque habían terminado el la amaba, era su novio y me sentí la mas feliz entre sus brazos....nunca pensé en ella...nunca me importó ella, que cruel se escucha...

_-esa corbata es un desastre-dijo viendo aquel nudo tan mal hecho que había hecho shaoran, increíble que aún no supiera como hacer nudos de corbatas-déjame ayudarte-se acercó a el para deshacer el nudo, al parecer las cosas estaban mejores entre los dos-te enseñaré por ultima vez shaoran, debes ir con un buen nudo en la corbata a la reunión, hoy serás oficialmente el jefe del concilio de hechiceros además después de ahí tienes algo muy importante que hacer ¿recuerdas?-dijo rehaciendo todo-debes verte con sakura que viene hoy y así arreglaran las cosas y estarán juntos por fin-esto ultimo lo dijo con voz cortada como si fuera a romper en llanto, shaoran lo notó_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel _

_  
ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
_

_-Mei Ling, te quiero mucho...eres muy importante para mi-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó-gracias_

_-no shaoran-dijo separándose de el-espero que seas muy feliz con sakura, yo no seré mas un estorbo para los dos...olvida todo lo que he dicho y todo lo que pasó, se que estas arrepentido de todo aquello pero ¿sabes algo? Yo aun no me arrepiento_

_Que lloro por ti _

_  
que lloro sin ti  
_

El solo se quedó ahí mirándome quizás con lástima, al parecer me conocía tan bien que imaginó que no quería que me dijera nada. Salí de ahí, no podía estar tan cerca de el quizás me arrepentiría de mi decisión y no podía permitirlo. Y preparé las maletas, no podía seguir bajo su mismo techo, tenía que irme, alejarme de el....

Me trasladé a un apartamento que hacía algunos meses había comprado en secreto, estaba ubicado en una pequeña ciudad muy alejada de Hong Kong...Después de instalada, caminé durante algunas horas y pensaba en si me arrepentía de haberle amado pero eso ya no valía la pena por que así como lo hecho, hecho esta lo que sentí estará en mi alma y en mi corazón siempre aunque en algún tiempo sea tan solo como un recuerdo....

Hasta que te olvide, amor no correspondido...

que ya lo entendí

que no eres para mi y lloro...

Fin

**Una Nota????¿:** Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal si me gustó mucho como me quedó, solo espero que Mei me perdone por hacerla sufrir tanto en mis fics... Thanks To,,. Mi querido ex tinieblo que como siempre es mi inspiración para escribir todo lo relacionado al desamor y a la cadena perpetua... y por supuesto a los dueños de esa canción tan hermosa, el fabuloso dúo "Sin bandera" ...ya saben que todos los personajes utilizados en mi mini fic son del grupo artístico Clamp....

Chau

Dejen Reviews, ya que me ayudaran a mejorar..gracias.


End file.
